Lo imperdonable
by linkyiwakura
Summary: ¿Es posible que el amor todo lo perdone? ¿Podrá el amor salvar un alma caída en un abismo?


**Lo imperdonable**

_**Disclamer:** Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece; sí a Nobuhiro Watsuki. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo para mantener contenta mi mente macabra… Y, de una vez por todas, hacer algo que siempre quise hacer, antes de morir. Uno nunca sabe cuándo nos llegará dicho momento. La muerte no discrimina._

* * *

**Chapter I: Blackened**

De todas las maneras posibles de despertar, de todas las opciones existentes que una persona en su supuesto sano juicio pudiese elegir, considerando el resguardo de su integridad espiritual o más bien, qué diablos, corporal, Kaoru había escogido aquella mediante la cual el dolor de cabeza es de tal magnitud que los sentidos se enfocan únicamente en esa sensación pulsátil, profunda, unida al rancio sabor ácido de los jugos gástricos adheridos a las comisuras labiales, unidas en una mueca amarga y detestable.

Sentía la mente lenta, sin recuerdos. Tanto mejor. Así es cómo su cordura le sugería que debía ser por ahora. Cuando la luz comenzó a herir sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos, sus sentidos acusaron un leve cosquilleo en sus mejillas. Entreabriendo un poco más sus ojos, logró captar entre sus tupidas y húmedas pestañas, varias líneas gruesas y oscuras. Pesadamente, elevó una de sus manos, aquella que se encontraba en contacto con el congelado suelo, e intentó despejar su turbia vista de aquellos extraños objetos los cuales, unos segundos después, sus dedos identificaron como su propio cabello. En ese escaso contacto con su piel, cayó en la cuenta de que un desagradable hedor emanaba de sus uñas. No comprendía o, al menos, su consciente no quería entender, por qué comenzaba a sentir un calambre en una de sus piernas, ni menos por qué su cuerpo permanecía entumecido de frío, sobre una superficie tan dura. Al tiempo que, debido al molesto calambre, los músculos de su extremidad inferior izquierda comenzaban a mudar de posición, la información que recibían sus ojos comenzaba a ser procesada por su cerebro de la manera más tediosa posible. Y así fue como, pronto, apareció ante su vista un conocido cielorraso blanco, un muro de baldosas claras y una puerta blanca ensombrecida por la penumbra.

No sabía que hora era. Ni menos la fecha exacta. Tampoco le era posible recordar lo que había sucedido momentos antes de que su humanidad se encontrara tan sorpresivamente en aquel lamentable estado pseudo comatoso en el que infería estar. Sólo conocía las paredes, la puerta, el muro y algo que se encontraba muy cerca de ella y que, ahora que podía girar la cabeza hacia su izquierda, se alzaba impotente ante sus ojos: un sanitario blanco.

Y no estaba exento de restos de su interior forzados a salir a causa de la ingestión de algún producto culpable de su lamentable estado. Desvió su mirada hacia su mano derecha, y localizó un objeto de vidrio, cilíndrico, cuyo hedor emanado imitaba aquel que invadía sus dedos y su hálito. En su superficie, parecía tener un rótulo. Entornó los ojos y leyó: "Vodka Spring's Devil". Sólo en ese momento, un tren de imágenes y sonidos fugaces e intensos articulados entre sí como en una película corta e incoherente, iluminó la oscuridad de su cerebro: sol de atardecer, brisa, universidad, cerezos, cabellera roja, llorosos ojos violeta, ticket de avión, sollozo, Misao, Megumi, taberna, luces, cerveza, banda de rock, tequila, taxi, departamento, carcajadas, gritos, llanto… y silencio. Todo se detenía en el presente.

Y recordó todo…

Justo cuando comenzaba a sentir una horrible sensación de angustia y desvanecimiento, un golpe seco proveniente de la puerta interrumpió su lento regreso a la realidad.

- ¡Kaoru! ¿Estás ahí dentro? ¡Abre la puerta! – al ruido le siguió un grito femenino.

Era la voz de Megumi. Escuchó como intentaba abrir la puerta forzando el pomo. Entonces, dedujo que se había encerrado con llave.

Tuvo la intención de correr a abrir la puerta, pero sus extremidades estaban clavadas al suelo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por incorporarse, pero cayó al suelo empujada por el mareo.

- ¿Por qué carajo no contestas? ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro! ¡Abre!- continuaba Megumi.

El ruido continuó por un par de minutos hasta que retornó el silencio por unos instantes. Una segunda voz, más chillona que la primera, pero un poco más tranquila, gritó detrás de la puerta.

- ¡Kaoru, no tengas miedo! ¡Te sacaremos de allí aunque tengamos que derribar la maldita puerta!

Era la inconfundible Misao.

-¡Kaoru, por favor, resiste! ¡Sabemos que estás con vida! ¡Traeremos a Sanosuke para que nos ayude a abrir la puerta! – decía una voz dulce y cansada. No podía ser otra que Tae.

¿Qué podía estar haciendo Tae en su departamento? ¿Acaso había sido parte de lo ocurrido anoche? No. Debía haber estado preocupada por sus amigas y habría acudido lo antes posible a averiguar lo sucedido… O, quizás, se habría enterado antes del amanecer y el agotamiento de su voz se debía al haber pasado parte de la madrugada cuidando de la borrachera de sus amigas… No. Tae vivía demasiado lejos. Pero, ¿cómo se enteró de lo que había pasado? ¿Le habrá dicho Sano? ¿O quizás…_él_ se había enterado? Si así era, prefería morirse.

Unos pasos se alejaron, corriendo, de la puerta dando paso, nuevamente, al pesado y etílico silencio. O al menos eso creyó Kaoru antes de escuchar la, ahora calmada, voz de Misao.

- Kaoru… Kaoru Kamiya… Sé que estás viva ahí dentro y que puedes escucharme – comenzó diciendo con determinación-. Yo… Megumi y yo… Sentimos todo esto. Queríamos hacerte olvidar lo de Kenshin, pero creo que no resultó bien… Te hicimos daño. Y eso no es lo que precisamente hacen las amigas…

Podía imaginar a Misao sentada en el suelo, hablándole a través de la puerta, con su clásica trenza larga, su cabello hecho un desastre, con su camiseta tipo punk rosada en mal estado, sus jeans ajustados en condiciones similares y sus pies descalzos. Así es como vestía la noche anterior; así la recordaba. La comadreja. Su querida comadreja. La maldita comadreja que había mencionado a Kenshin cuando no debía: justo ahora. Justo en este momento en el que no sabía si sus pulmones se habían ahogado en vodka satánico o simplemente no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Sin embargo, la visión mental de Misao al escucharla hablar a través de la puerta le había despertado una extraña y leve sensación de bienestar, aún cuando no podía consentir que se estuviese disculpando por su decisión personal de vaciar botellas de alcohol. Quería decirle que no dijera tonterías, que lo que había sucedido no era culpa de nadie, que se encontraba bien y que, en cuanto se recuperara, la abrazaría muy fuerte y le diría que Aoshi la ama, que él mismo se lo dijo, pero que le pidió que guardara el secreto, porque deseaba declarársele una vez que regresara de su seminario en Kyoto. Que él no se iría nunca de su lado, que la cuidaría por siempre y que mucho menos la dejaría para irse sin tener la seguridad de volver como…

Una desagradable sensación subió hasta su garganta para convertirse en un ruidoso sollozo que no pudo evitar controlar. Entonces supo que, quizás, podría hablarle a Misao, a quien escuchaba llorar despacio, si es que se esforzaba por acercase a la puerta tanto como fuera posible.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, giró su cuerpo hacia el inodoro y elevó la mano que aún sujetaba el vodka, dejándolo rodar por el suelo hasta una esquina del baño en el movimiento, y se aferró al borde del objeto. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de su costado para apoyarse contra el suelo. Luchando contra el intenso mareo, logró incorporarse forzosa y pesadamente del suelo hasta quedar aferrada de la boca del inodoro. Cerró los ojos apretándolos con fuerza, reteniendo una arcada, aconsejándose a sí misma no mirar hacia dentro. El corazón le latía rápido y con fuerza. Notó cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar. Entonces supo que se estaba esforzando como nunca antes en su vida. Tenía que llegar a esa maldita puerta; tenía que arrastrar su cuerpo como fuera para acercarse a Misao; tenía que decirle que no era su culpa, que no se apenara y que Aoshi volvería por ella. Suspiró hondamente, e intentó mover sus piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron la tina de baño que se encontraba a su lado. Dobló una de sus rodillas; luego la otra. Su mano izquierda se apoyó contra el piso, inestable. Con el corazón desbocado, impulsó su cuerpo hacia arriba ayudándose de ambas rodillas y la mano derecha apoyada en el excusado. Justo cuando pensó que no iba a lograrlo, se vio de rodillas, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de la tina de baño, temblando de frío y cansancio, con la respiración agitada y el corazón al borde de una arritmia. Ahora podía tener una visión clara de su entorno. Notó el espejo roto, caído dentro del lavamanos. Útiles de aseo personal esparcidos por el suelo. La toalla de manos arrojada en una esquina, sucia. Y la puerta. Le pareció más cerca que hace unos momentos. Sólo tenía que gatear unas dos o tres veces y ya podría apoyar su espalda en la puerta.

Avanzó inestable y débilmente hacia la puerta de la manera pensada. Se dejó caer pesadamente tras la madera, exhalando un largo suspiro entre los cabellos sudorosos que cubrían sus labios. Misao aún estaba allí, detrás. Podía sentir su respiración.

- Misao… -musitó.

No hubo respuesta.

- Misao… -intentó decir más fuerte.

Hubo un ruido detrás de ella. Sintió cómo Misao se giraba y apegaba su rostro en la puerta.

- ¿Kaoru? ¿Haz dicho algo? – habló esperanzada.

- Sí… -exhaló la chica- Soy yo.

- ¡Kaoru!- gritó – Condenada… ¿Estás bien?

- Sí…Misao… No llores…

- Tranquila, no te esfuerces. Megumi fue con Tae en busca de Sano para ayudarnos con la puerta y poder sacarte de allí y llevarte al hospital.

- No, Misao…

Un frío recorrió su espalda. Si fueron a buscar a Sanosuke, podía estar segura de que Kenshin vendría también; ambos vivían juntos mientras estudiaban en la universidad. Menos aún deseaba que la trasladaran a un hospital; hacerlo le daría una connotación de gravedad a la situación y podría perder días de estudio… ¿O es que realmente estaba grave? ¡Maldición! No podía recordar nada de lo que pasó después de que tomó la última botella de ron disponible.

Terminaba de pensar cuando escuchó que gente entraba a su departamento ruidosamente. La voz de Megumi sonaba desesperada. Identificó a Sanosuke que intentaba calmarla a gritos. No podía escuchar a Tae, pero sí otra voz que, en condiciones normales, sonaba conciliadora y apacible y, ahora, cortante, dura y fría: no podía ser otro que Kenshin.

Estaba muerta.

- Kaoru, -dijo Misao detrás de la puerta otra vez- son ellos. Vamos a sacarte de allí.

Sintió cómo el corazón comenzaba a salirse de su ritmo y sus manos empezaban a sudar frío. Las náuseas subían a su garganta y la cefalea, hasta ahora en segundo plano, taladraba sus sienes. El pecho parecía ser apretado por una mano gigante y dura. Áhora Kenshin podría agregar otra razón para irse del país.

No podía moverse. No podía correr. No podía escapar. No podía huir de lo que había hecho consigo misma. Y sabía lo que vendría después: el cuestionamiento, la mirada fría y dorada, la conciencia de haberlo herido y el silencio. No había nada más que hacer. No existía otra alternativa que enfrentar su culpa y el rostro del que amaba con locura.

- ¡KAORU!- gritó Sanosuke- ¡Si puedes escucharme, aléjate lo que más puedas de la puerta! ¡Vamos a derribarla para sacarte de allí!

Lo que siguió fue los golpes contra la puerta y las voces de sus amigos. Por la característica de los golpes era fácil pensar que sólo podían ser generados por la fuerza bruta de hombres.

Antes de que su amigo y su novio comenzaran a arremeter a patadas contra la madera dura de la puerta, gracias a la increíble explosión de adrenalina generada por su cuerpo, logró movilizarse con una rapidez inesperada, pero sin carecer de debilidad, del lugar en donde estaba hacia el objeto más cercano: el excusado. La tensión del momento, sumada al malestar, hizo que aumentaran las náuseas de tal manera que acercó su cabeza al inodoro y comenzó a vomitar intensamente.

No alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba haciendo cuando, tras un pesado estruendo, unos brazos conocidos agarraron con fuerza su cintura hasta izarla. Mientras sus ojos se rendían peligrosamente ante la inconsciencia, logró vislumbrar los colores que formaban la bellísima composición del rostro de Kenshin, mientras su nariz percibía en un breve instante su embriagante y familiar olor masculino. Escuchó, lejos, a Sanosuke que decía que si no la trasladaban urgente al hospital todo se iría a la mierda. Sentía, en su brazo, los dedos de Megumi tanteando su pulso radial, el llanto de Misao, mientras que Kenshin corría con ella en sus brazos rumbo a la salida de su departamento.

-No hay tiempo para esperar la llegada de una ambulancia. ¡Debemos llevarla por nuestra cuenta ahora mismo! – chilló la doctora.

Ya frente al ascensor, Tae presionaba reiterada y desesperadamente el botón de subida en el panel, sin respuesta rápida. Misao intentaba escribir, con nerviosos dedos, por WhatsApp, a Aoshi. Sano permanecía inmóvil al lado de su amigo pelirrojo, observando el rostro soporoso de Kaoru, quién aún podía sentir el corazón de su novio a punto de estallar. Entre el dolor de su cuerpo y la progresiva pérdida de consciencia, la culpa trituraba su pecho de tal manera que podía sentir que sólo ese horrible sentimiento lograba mantenerla conectada a la realidad.

- Saca las llaves del auto del bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón – ordenó Kenshin a Sanosuke, mientras observaba los números en el panel superior del ascensor que representaban los pisos. Ya faltaba poco.

- Pero…

- Haz lo que digo – volvió a ordenar con voz baja y fría.

- De acuerdo – obedeció Sano sin chistar.

Ingresaron todos en completo silencio a cabina, rogando porque a nadie se le ocurriese detener su descenso. Sanosuke estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Rogaba porque la policía lo reconociese manejando un vehículo dos días después de haber sido detenido por conducir a exceso de velocidad, bajo los efectos del alcohol, además de llevar una preciada carga, por segunda vez, para Kaoru. Definitivamente, había sido un pésimo amigo. No conocía el estado emocional de Kaoru en esos últimos días. Tampoco se cuestionó por qué su amiga había optado por consumir estimulantes sin prescripción médica. Él sabía perfectamente lo mal que toleraba la chica toda sustancia extraña, por lo que habló con ella seriamente y le hizo prometer que no volvería a ingerir más píldoras. Sin embargo, Kaoru continuó consiguiéndose el medicamento por cuenta propia. Kaoru hizo prometer, también, a Sanosuke que no diría absolutamente nada a Kenshin de su "supuestamente anterior" consumo de estimulantes. Y mantener dicha promesa ahora le pesaba de la manera más macabra. Kaoru era una buena chica, deportista, saludable, artista y alegre. Y en un mes, había cambiado drásticamente: su hígado toleraba grandes cantidades de alcohol; su vestimenta era más oscura de lo habitual. Aún reía con sus amigas, estudiaba, quizás, más de lo normal, pero había algo más que su cabeza de gallo detectaba como extraño y tenía la sensación de haber colaborado con ello. Sabía que los planes de Kenshin estaban afectando su relación con Kaoru, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar qué sucedía con ellos a ninguno de los dos. "Seguramente, lo conversaran y asunto arreglado", pensaba. Nunca pensó el nivel de estrés emocional por el cual Kaoru estaba pasando. Se veía bien, demonios. No tan bien, pero aceptable. Por eso, aquel día jueves, luego de irse de parranda con Souzo -de todos modos, qué le importaba a Megumi, si ella tenía los ojos puestos en su carrera de medicina y en el estúpido profesor de anatomía- , acudió al departamento de Kaoru con un pequeño regalo, para estudiar toda la noche y mantenerse sin esa maldita somnolencia que su evidente estado depresivo acarreaba consigo.

- A la mierda… - musitó profundamente acongojado Sano.

- No te preocupes, Sano, todo saldrá bien – susurró una nerviosa Tae.

"Eso espero", pensó el castaño.

Una vez en el estacionamiento del edificio, Megumi subió a su auto con Misao y Tae, mientras que Sano conduciría el vehículo de Kenshin, quien cuidaría de Kaoru en el asiento trasero. Todo lo hicieron rápido y en silencio. Todos con un destino en común.

- Aoshi viajará lo antes posible de Kyoto – dijo Misao levantando la cabeza de su celular, desde el asiento trasero para mirar a Megumi por el espejo retrovisor. Tae iba a su lado.

- Es bueno que estemos juntos en este momento…- comentó Tae.

- ¿Hay algo diferente que Kaoru haya ingerido anoche, Misao? ¿Recuerdas? – inquirió Megumi, mientras maniobraba el vehículo fuera del estacionamiento.

- No que yo sepa, Megumi. Es extraño. Ninguna de nosotras está tan mal como ella – pensaba Misao-. De hecho, es como si ella hubiese tomado el triple de lo que tomamos nosotras juntas. Que yo recuerde, tomamos exactamente lo mismo.

- Quizás Kaoru no tolera bien el alcohol… – opinó Tae.

No lo sé; creo que no es eso… - dijo Misao -. Tengo la sensación de que ha estado tomando más de lo habitual…

- Yo digo lo mismo – zanjó Megumi, doblando una esquina – Hay algo más que Kaoru está tomando. Pienso que pueda estar consumiendo algún medicamento.

- ¿Cómo cuál? – quiso saber Tae

- Me atrevería a decir que algo para el ánimo – aventuró la estudiante de medicina -. Últimamente, he visto a Kaoru algo, irritable e inestable anímicamente.

- Y llorona…- agregó Misao.

- Es verdad… -imitó Tae.

- Algo está pasando con ella y no hemos sido lo suficientemente perceptivas como para definir qué es.

- Bueno, está claro que el pelirrojo tiene que ver en esto, Megumi. Sabemos que Kaoru está teniendo problemas con Kenshin desde hace un mes. Pero, por más que tratamos de sacarle información, nada nos dice. ¿No es cierto, Tae?

- Sí. Ella sólo cuenta que han tenido algunas diferencias, pero que tienen solución y que todo está bien.

- Es cierto – volvió a decir Misao -. Es tan típico de ella decir que todo está bien cuando todo se está yendo al carajo. Qué idiotas somos. Oye, Megumi, ¿por qué no fuiste con Kaoru?

- Kaoru está estable, Misao, pero necesita atención médica lo antes posible. De todos modos, no hay nada que Kenshin haga que yo pueda hacer.

Un temeroso Sanosuke conducía el auto dentro del estacionamiento del hospital de Tokyo, pensando en cómo rayos el policía que iba delante de ellos por la carretera, que fue el mismo que lo detuvo el jueves por la noche, en una esquina, no lo reconoció. Seguramente, Kami los estaba ayudando. Vio por el espejo que Kenshin no despegaba su vista de Kaoru, a la cual no podía ver, pero podía estar seguro de que no estaba tan mal; su amigo se veía tranquilo.

Ya no había náuseas. Sólo confusión, cefalea, dolor en el pecho y las extremidades, mucha sed y frío. Su piel pálida y sudorosa era cubierta por las manos de quién tantas veces la había transportado al infinito con la misma facilidad con la cual su sonrisa conseguía derretirla. Era increíble poder percibir cómo esos dedos de instructor de kendo apartaban su cabello de su rostro, pero… ¿por qué demonios lo hacía? Lo que menos quería era darle la cara. Entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con un violeta intenso. Inesperadamente, su visión registró una mirada tranquila. Preocupada, quizás herida, pero apacible. En esos ojos no había reproche ni acusación. Sólo tranquilidad. Y, por sobre, todo, un amor desbordante.

- Todo estará bien – le dijo con suavidad -. Estoy contigo.

La emoción que le siguió al escuchar esas palabras, la dejó sin capacidad para retener las lágrimas que, sin control huyeron de sus ojos, ahora, cerrados.

- Lo siento…- logró decir ella en un hilo- Te amo…

- Y yo a ti... – dijo Kenshin, cansinamente.

El auto se detuvo. Sano bajó para ayudar a bajar a Kaoru, mientras Megumi, quien se había detenido a su lado, acudió al hospital en busca de ayuda, la cual no tardó en llegar.

Kaoru sentía que la apartaban de su sitio seguro y la ubicaban en una superficie más dura y fría. Voces y manos desconocidas provenientes de gente segura, entrenada para salvar vidas, enfocadas en su traslado a la unidad de emergencias.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó un paramédico a Kenshin y Megumi mientras ingresaban a la unidad. Sanosuke, Misao y Tae los seguían a una distancia prudente.

- Kaoru – contestó el pelirrojo

- ¿Kaoru? – llamó el paramédico, mientras una compañera revisaba su pulso - ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veinti...uno – respondió débilmente.

- Genial, responde a estímulos verbales – dijo el paramédico.

- Pero está perdiendo pulso radial – agregó su compañera, en un susurro, sin que los acompañantes de la enferma escucharan. Pero Megumi logró captarlo.

- Avísale a la enfermera jefe y al médico de turno… Yo la ubico en el box. Uno de ustedes que quede con la chica.

Megumi miró a Kenshin.

- Quédate con ella. Eres la persona que ella necesita ahora.

- De acuerdo – asintió el joven tratando de dominarse.

Kaoru sintió, nuevamente, la calidez de la mano de su novio, a tiempo que sentía que la ubicaban en un lugar en donde ya no había tanto ruido. Ya no conseguía abrir los ojos ni pensar con claridad. Se sentía perdida. Sólo era capaz de percibir lo que sus atenuados cinco sentidos le informaban a su cerebro. De pronto, la única textura cutánea conocida se apartó para dar paso a varias otras que comenzaron a invadirla. Estaba tan soporosa que no era capaz de sentir temor. Sólo quería ayuda. Poco importaba el estúpido mango que rodeaba su brazo, apretándolo de vez en cuando; el artefacto en forma de perro que habían dejado puesto en su dedo índice; la mascarilla de oxígeno colocada en su nariz y boca; menos que le hubiesen descubierto el torso por completo, para colocar dichas pegatinas que ayudaban a monitorizar su ritmo cardiaco… Sólo fue sensible a un pinchazo en cada brazo. Estaban colocando vías venosas. No podía detectar la presencia de Kenshin, pero sabía que estaba allí, porque contestaba a preguntas que la enfermera le hacía.

Una luz molesta fue a dar con sus ojos. Uno primero, el otro después. En un rincón de su mente, sospechaba que todo saldría a la luz. Y el médico no tardó en hacer la pregunta clave:

- Sr. Himura, ¿usted sabe si su novia ha estado consumiendo drogas?

Lo que más temía y ocultaba, sería descubierto ahora, en este minuto; sin embargo, no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer. Sólo entregarse a la verdad.

Kenshin abrió los ojos sorprendido. No podía creer lo que se le estaba preguntando.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella no sería capaz de consumir nada que dañara su cuerpo! Ella es mi novia; la conozco desde hace 5 años… ¿Cómo podría siquiera obtener algo así?

Médico y enfermera intercambiaron miradas. Luego se dirigió al joven que, visiblemente, se había alterado.

- Sr. Himura, me temo que aquí hay un problema que, luego, deben conversar. La paciente sufre una intoxicación alcohólica acompañada de sobredosis de una sustancia estimulante. Afortunadamente, - continuó seriamente, mientras Kenshin pasó su mano por el cabello, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía a pedazos – no consumió lo suficiente como para alcanzar dosis máximas. Su estado ha empeorado gracias al alcohol… Ordenaremos pruebas toxicológicas y algunas otras para asegurarnos de que todo esté bien y tener claridad de lo que sucede con ella. Necesitamos internarla, realizarle un lavado gástrico y vigilar cómo evoluciona su estado general… Lo siento mucho. – terminó diciendo el médico, de unos 35 años, tratando de ser amable.

Kenshin quedó paralizado. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que perdía el control de una situación. Tenía unas ganas irresistibles de mandar todo al demonio: su carrera complementaria en la universidad, e incluso su viaje sin retorno claro de maestría en Kendo, sin importar el hecho de que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Tenía la mente bloqueada; el corazón en la garganta, y esa horrenda sensación de angustia y desesperación que sólo sobreviene cuando se sabe que se está perdiendo algo extremadamente importante en su vida. La última vez que sintió algo como ello fue cuando falleció su padrastro, Hiko. Quería gritar, quería golpear, quería una explicación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que no estuviese allí para proteger a Kaoru? ¿En qué minuto la perdió de vista? ¿Por qué no pudo ser capaz de impedir que esto sucediera? ¿Y qué rayos estaba consumiendo? ¿Desde cuándo? No era posible que fuese droga… ¿de dónde la conseguiría? Sin embargo, el médico estaba casi seguro de que alguna sustancia extraña había ingresado Kaoru a su cuerpo… ¡Y él no lo sabía! ¿Y qué es eso de lavado gástrico y todo lo que iban a hacerle?

En cuanto el médico se hubo retirado para atender otras emergencias, el paramédico que la había trasladado desde las afueras del hospital a la unidad, se dirigió al pelirrojo pidiéndole que, por favor, saliera de la habitación, para realizarle un procedimiento, pero el joven parecía no escucharle.

- Joven. Le estoy hablando. ¿No me escucha? Necesito que salga de la habitación un momento. La enfermera debe realizar un procedimiento importante.

- No puedo irme – musitó Kenshin como saliendo de un sueño, sin pestañear-. No puedo dejarla ahora. Nunca más.

- Es necesario que salga… -volvió a insistir el joven de celeste con paciencia- . El hecho de que esté aquí no facilitará las cosas… Lo llamaremos lo antes posible.

Kenshin dirigió, lentamente, sus ojos vidriosos hacia el muchacho, poco más bajo que él, quien le dedicaba una mirada compasiva.

- Qué van a hacerle…

- Tenemos que introducirle una sonda que va desde la nariz hasta su estómago, para poder lavar y sacar la mayor cantidad posible de lo que sea que haya tomado… ¿Me comprende?

Kenshin aún seguía hablando automáticamente.

- Cómo demonios puede eso salvarle la vida…

El paramédico tomó su hombro y le habló con voz clara y calmada.

- Necesitamos que nos coopere. Por favor. Ayúdenos.

Kenshin apretó los puños eludiendo una protesta. Cerró los ojos y asintió.

- Gracias.- musitó el hombre con vestimenta hospitalaria.

Sin escuchar otro ruido más que el de su corazón palpitante, salió de la habitación. Su mirada se topó con la de Megumi, quien lo esperaba afuera. Ella no dudó un segundo en acercársele y abrazarlo. Y fue cuando, por primera vez en su vida, la futura doctora escuchó llorar a ese hombre. Con sus ojos húmedos, atinó a acariciarle la ancha espalda y el cabello hasta los hombros recogido en la diminuta coleta azul. Sintió cómo su pecho masculino se agitaba junto al de ella por los sollozos y hundía su rostro en su delicado hombro.

- Tranquilo… - susurraba Megumi mientras lo contenía.

Misao y Tae estaban sentadas en el suelo, cada una en lo suyo. Tae tenía escondida su cara entre las manos, llorando a mares, mientras Misao intentaba consolarla, con sus ojos hinchados de llanto. Mientras tanto, Sanosuke miraba la escena apoyado en un muro, cabizbajo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin evitar soltar una solitaria y fina lágrima de imperdonable culpa.

_Continuará..._


End file.
